Por ella
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Una tarde de invierno. El reencuentro de dos amigos. Sentimientos y verdades que salen a la luz acompañados de una taza de café.


**** Por ella ****

El semblante de Kyouya permaneció tranquilo aún después de verlo aparecer por la pesada puerta del establecimiento. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que se habían visto? Casi dos años. Y parecía que nada había cambiado en ellos. Al menos no a simple vista. Cuando Tamaki se encontró con la mirada de su amigo, sonrió de esa manera suya, tan franca y alegre.

-Está helando afuera.- dijo el joven Suou, sin apartar la sonrísa de sus labios, frotándose las manos castigadas por el clima.

-Aún es invierno. Es de lo más común.- respondió Kyouya, antes de beber un poco de su café.

Se tomaron un tiempo para que el rubio pudiese ordenar una bebida. Cuando le fue llevada a su mesa, su rostro reflejo la satisfacción de sentir ese agradable calor aliviando su cuerpo. Tomó la taza con ambas manos y precipitó el contenido a sus labios. El heredero Ootori lo miraba con su aparente calma pero sus manos se encontraban sobre su regazo, apretadas en puños.

-Lamento haberte pedido que vinieras.- dijo Tamaki al fin. -Ha pasado un tiempo y quería verte.

-Descuida. Lo encuentro...oportuno.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Ocupado. Las exigencias de mi padre aumentan cada vez más. Es lo que espera de su sucesor.

-Debes estar feliz.

-Satisfecho, sí. Mi padre ha reconocido mi valor.

El joven Suou negó con una sonrísa cansada. Había cosas que su mejor amigo jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-¿Y tú? ¿Aún puedes con el peso sobre tus hombros?

La sonrísa de Tamaki adquirió un toque más amargo. Bajó la mirada en un melancólico gesto.

-Yo no tuve opciones, Kyouya. No es como si esto es lo que hubiese querido.

-Tranquilo, no es una acusación. Lo sé...realmente lo sé. Pero dime, ¿cómo está tu madre?

-Mejor. La procuro tanto como puedo. Eso la hace feliz.

-Es bueno escucharlo.

La mirada ansiosa del rubio se posó sobre el heredero Ootori. Él lo notó. Era inevitable. Sabía que no podrían evadir ese tema por siempre.

-¿Y...ella? ¿Cómo está ella?- cuestionó Tamaki.

-Ya ha obtenido su licencia como abogada. Trabaja para un bufete pequeño y lleva algunos casos por su cuenta. Se le ve bien.

-¿Hay...hay alguien en su vida?

El joven Suou había tenido miedo de formular la pregunta...pero no tanto como el miedo de Kyouya a responder. ¿Cómo podría explicarle? Los acontecimientos se habían dado, sin más, del modo menos esperado. Pero, ¿acaso él podría comprender?

-No deberías atormentarte con esas cosas, Tamaki.

-Necesito saber si ella ha sido capaz de continuar o...si es que acaso aún me recuerda.

-Quieres otra oportunidad.- afirmó el heredero Ootori. Su expresión era algo parecido a la decepción.

-Finalmente he podido sobrellevar la carga de ser el sucesor de mi apellido. Le he demostrado a mi abuela de lo que soy capaz. He cuidado de forma adecuada a mi madre. Ya no hay nada más que pueda agobiarme.- el rubio hizo una pausa y lanzó un profundo suspiro. -Si tan solo pudiese intentarlo de nuevo...

-Haruhi está comprometida. Se casará el próximo mes.- soltó Kyouya, deshaciendo las vanas esperanzas de su amigo.

-¿Se casará? ¡Vaya!- la juvenil sonrísa de Tamaki reflejaba profunda tristeza. -¿Lo conoces?

-Ella será mi esposa.- respondió sin rodeos.

Entonces la pesada verdad cayó sobre el joven Suou. Aunque no esperaba aquella revelación, tampoco es como si fuese lo más inesperado. Cuando tuvo que abandonarla, Kyouya fue quien se encargó de secar sus lágrimas, quien cuidó de ella. De alguna manera, saberlo hizo que Tamaki se sintiese tranquilo. No hubiese podido confiar en otra persona. Sin embargo, siendo su amigo como era, no llegó a imaginarse que terminaría así.

-La amas, ¿cierto? La has amado siempre.- dijo el rubio, luego de un prolongado silencio.

-Lo has dicho.- respondió el heredero Ootori con su habitual calma, aunque se vio obligado a desviar la mirada.

-¿Haruhi te ama?

¿Cómo podría hablarle a aquel desdichado del nacimiento de ese amor? ¿Cómo podría hablarle de las caricias que compartían, de los besos? ¿De la forma en que hacían el amor hasta quedar saciados? ¿De la forma en la que ella se aferraba a él para dormir luego de sus encuentros? ¿Cómo podría confesarle que aquella ansiada frase había salido de los labios de ella...cuando semanas atrás le anunció que llevaba un hijo suyo en el vientre?

-Me lo dijo, sí.

-Tienes que hacerla feliz. Debe ser tu prioridad.

-¿Sin rencores?- inquirió Kyouya.

-Solo si la haces sufrir. Eso no te lo perdonaría.

-Nunca le haría daño. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Le hablarás de este encuentro?

-No lo haré si es lo que deseas.

Tamaki bajó la mirada hacia su taza un segundo. Su pecho dolía, eso era inevitable. Pero sus sentimientos se encontraban divididos entre la añoranza por la mujer que amaba y la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Poco se imaginaba que el joven Ootori se había sentido igual alguna vez en el pasado. El rubio levantó el recipiente con la mano izquierda en un gesto elegante y un tanto dramático, haciendo un brindis.

-Por ella.- dijo sonriendo.

Kyouya sonrió con suficiencia antes de corresponder a la dedicatoria.

-Por ella.- convino mientras se escuchaba el delicado sonido de la porcelana al encontrarse.

 **FIN**

De esas ocasiones en que pasas una tranquila tarde escuchando música...y nacen textos como este. La inspiración (más no la temática) ha venido de la canción "Por ella" interpretada por José José y José Feliciano (¿qué puedo decir? Tengo gustos muy bohemios XD). En fin, agradezco a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer.

¿Comentarios?

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
